The invention relates to a system and method for controlling the movement of a cursor relative to an image displayed in a video screen display by use of an operating element that is rotatable about its longitudinal axis.
A system of this type is known from European patent document EP 0 796 766 A2. In this case, the operating element functions to increase the number of levels within a menu structure. For this purpose, it is indicated to arrange the levels such that they are distributed about the circumference of the video screen display. Such a system, however, provides a certain difficulty for the user because he finds no unambiguous assignment between the additional movement of the operating element and the axial or rotational movement of this part. The transition between the levels and within the menu structure also does not take place in a form that is unambiguous to the user. Finally, it has the overall effect that the user is distracted considerably from the traffic situation at hand.
There is therefore needed a system and method of the above-mentioned type wherein an unambiguous assignment exists between the video screen display and the different movement possibilities of the operating element.
This need is met according to the invention, which provides a system and method for controlling the movement of a cursor relative to an image displayed in a video screen display by use of an operating element that is rotatable about its longitudinal axis. Starting from an initial position, the operating element can carry out movements transversely with respect to its longitudinal axis with two additional degrees of freedom and, in this case, the cursor can be moved in two mutually perpendicular directions. In the case of an additional rotation of the operating element, during the transverse movement of the cursor, the cursor can be moved in a direction diagonal thereto.
By use of the operating element, the movement of the cursor in the video screen display can be controlled in various manners. As a result of transversely moving the operating element, movements in two degrees of freedom can be carried out. As a result of an additional rotation of the operating element during the transverse movement, the cursor can be moved in a direction that is diagonal thereto. An arbitrary point within the display can, thereby, be approached rapidly and reliably. A possibly existing axial movement of the operating element is not required for the overall position control of the cursor and may, as described in detail below, be used for further functionalities.
Embodiments of the inventions can be obtained in multiple manners. On the one hand, the transverse movement of the operating element may have different forms. For example, it may be a transverse or a tilting movement. In addition, a restricted guidance may also be provided for this purpose. As a result, the cursor can be moved without error in both base-line directions. This movement can advantageously take place as long as the operating element is deflected from its initial position.
The diagonal movement triggered by the rotation of the operating element may also be different. Thus, the diagonal angle may be fixed and, for example, equal to 45°. As an alternative, the diagonal angle may correspond to the angle of rotation of the operating element. This results in a large variation in the movement control and in the advantage of being able to reliably move to arbitrary points on the display. During the movement, the direction of the movement can always be corrected again by a corresponding rotation of the operating element.
Advantageous further developments of the invention are described and claimed herein.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.